She is pretty
by damita118
Summary: Penny is single again from two weeks ago, and have realized how much she misses spending time with her best friend. While Amy starts to feel jealous of how close Sheldon and Penny are becoming, and she is not sure if she should really worry or just let her boyfriend and her best friend to be happy as friends.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this... enjoy! :)

* * *

**Amy**

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and violently opened the door of the building. She needed fresh air, very few times in life had been so angry and did not understand why.

She knew what she had felt , had that feeling a couple of times , even knew what part of his brain had acted to make her feel that way ... but she knew also that it was completely unfair that he felt like that , she felt jealous.

Penny was her best friend and had no interest in Sheldon, she knew Penny and Sheldon were friends long before she met her, but Penny is not interested in Sheldon the way that should make her feel jealousy, things between Penny and Leonard hadn´t worked, and they became "just friends " again, too many times already. If things had never worked with Leonard, a lot less would work with Sheldon, is not that Penny had ever considered ... does she?

- Amy

A voice behind her took out of her thoughts...

Leonard she said in a whisper, she wanted to speak up but her voice did not answer. She thought that anyone had noticed how she ran out of the department, and that somehow have been better, she did not wanted to explain about her abrupt departure, the voice of the guy took her out her thoughts once more.

- I saw what happened up there, I understand that you pissed off but it makes no sense to get angry with Sheldon, you know how he is- said the boy with a condescending voice, -You know that when he´s playing, he ignores the world, and especially if he makes a couple with Penny in Halo, they were really kicking Howard and Raj's ass - he continued with a typical chuckle in the end of his speech.

Part of what Leonard said it was echoing in his mind, "and especially if he makes a couple with Penny". For some reason unknown the mere mention of her name made Amy feel a knot of anger in the stomach, she didn't understand what was happening. She just knew that watching Sheldon so entertaining with Penny, see those knowing glances that were given to each other , and listen how he praised her for getting the shit out of Howard angered her a lot. But again, she did not understand why. She had seen them interact before, she knew that Penny had been slow to understand Sheldon but always admire him and had come also to get a real friendship with him. She also know that Sheldon considerate Penny his friend and he does things for her that doesn't do for anyone else, lent her money, let her go into his room, let her sing soft kitty , and had even helped her when she needed him , like the time in which she felt in the shower ... and there it was again, when Amy imagined that picture , that overwhelming feeling of anger came over her ... Penny had managed to get closer to Sheldon that she would ever be, and they were just friends.

Penny did not have a relationship agreement with him and yet their relationship was tender and spontaneous, they got along very well. Too well, she thought... But maybe that was the main problem for her, Penny had not agreements or arrangements, there were no routines or boredom, she was spontaneous, continually challenged Sheldon, quarreled with him and never was governed by hiss rules, so Sheldon sympathized with her. Penny was more outgoing, more spontaneous and more beautiful than her, she was pretty, was moody at times, was disorderly and scandalous but it was pretty ... Amy was smart, but Penny was pretty.

She let out a sob sassy and was surprised to realize that she was crying, When she had begun to cry? Leonard's hand in contact with her shoulder startled her.

- Amy, are you okay?

She looked up and without much thought he leaned on Leonard's shoulder while he hugged her as he whispered words she could not understand. She cried silently for a while. After a moment she realized what she was doing, it was Leonard who had ended with his girlfriend recently ago, she should be providing him comfort and not him to her as it was happening now. She was pathetic.

With an abrupt movement she got apart from her boyfriend roommate, she cleaned shameful tears and without a word she turned and began to walk, slowly at first and getting faster, she could not tell when the tears started to came out again but did not care about it.

She hated Penn for being so perfect, so pretty. She hated Leonard for not being able to stay with Penny. She hated Howard and Raj for being so stupid to play Halo and not get to beat Penny. But those feelings didn't last a lot, instantly she regretted for thinking like that about her friends. Her best friend . Then she tried to hate Sheldon for making her feel that way ... But she could not.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so excited about the reviews that I decided to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I´m writing the original story in Spanish, which is my first language, but I decided to translate it because I also love the fics in English, so if there are any errors in grammar or spelling I beg your pardon.  
Nothing else to say but have a good read! Enjoy! : D

* * *

**Penny**

She came into her apartment and closed the door behind her stronger than expected. She was not upset, but there was something that made her uncomfortable. She did not understand the way that Amy had acted, she knew that nobody should annoy Sheldon while he was playing video games, especially if he was tending as good streak like that night, when they made couple at Halo anything could stop them, not even Howard and his attempts to distract them. Oh! So long since Penny played with him, nothing stopped them . But Amy was not helping much, on the contrary, seemed to contribute to distract Sheldon talking to him, trying to take his hand and closing more than adequate.

True, she was his girlfriend , but he was Sheldon, and not being able to understand Sheldon was what caused him to speak abruptly to her and asked her to leave him alone and turn around to continue making plans for the next game with Penny .

And then that gaze. Penny had seen that same gaze that Amy gives to any woman who dared to come over to Sheldon. It was her jealousy gaze, and to some extent to Penny it had result nice that Amy was so jealous of Sheldon, he was her boyfriend and she loved him dearly, their relationship was to the review of Penny, very, very tender.

But Amy was not justified to dedicate that gaze to her, they were just playing video games together for the love of God!, Penny somehow contributed to Sheldon and Amy were together , and she could not believe that the girl who uses to call her "bestie" now could think she had something to feel jealousy. Amy knew they were friends, even long before they knew her, if somebody should feel jealousy was her, Amy was taking her friend away. Penny blinked when she realized the roads her thoughts were taking, and although she tried to berate herself for her thoughts, she could not. Trudged towards her couch and plopped down on it.

The road to her friendship with Sheldon had not been short, it had cost her a lot of work to understand Sheldon, and she could not understand him completely even today, but that was part of how wonderful it was to live with him.

She could still remember the day she met them, the two boys who lived across the hall had become part of her life at the moment they presented themselves to her, and unconsciously applied an idiot game she used to play with her friends with each interesting guy who they knew, or two guys, this game was about assign a rating based on stupid items like how beautiful his eyes were, or how amazing was his ass. She left escape a short little laugh when she thought about the list of qualification she made to qualify her neighbors that night , for no apparent reason and started making a new list...

Height: Leonard was definitely lower than any of the guys she had dated, and although she did not mind, she definitely preferred the tall men, and that was a point to Sheldon. The facial features were also a point to Sheldon , his face was thin , his perfect nose and blue eyes, his blue eyes fascinated her , but that was something she would never let any of her neighbors knew.

The physique was something they were very evenly matched, neither was overweight, on the contrary, they were pretty slim . Leonard was fine, he was normal. Sheldon meanwhile was very thin, thing that was nice, neither was muscular but both coincide with the next item on the list, it may not have big muscles but both had a big heart. Every time she had been in difficulties they had not hesitated to help her. In their own way both had been very kind to her since the day they met her. However there was a small but noticeable difference in their actions towards her. She knew all that Leonard had ever done for her, had done thinking about what he might receive in return. Was not the same with Sheldon, he acted totally disinterested way towards her , maybe that was another point for Sheldon.

Before continuing with the list she thought of her eccentric friend in the apartment across the hall, at first it had seemed a huge headache, but she had soon discovered that there is more than meet the eye in Sheldon, she thought of all points in its favor he had obtained in the list, and with a sigh she realized how much she missed Sheldon.

Wait. Since when did she misses Sheldon and his madness, his eccentricities , his obsessive way of behaving , his multitude of meaningless rules ? The answer was quite clear about it.

- Since Amy appeared.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and knew it was wrong. She surprised herself with a huge smile on the face and felt awful for thinking the kind of things she was thinking. What the hell happened to her? Amy was her friend for heaven's sake. And if Penny was so barefaced as to be thinking about that stupid list moments ago, probably Amy really had reasons to give her the gaze of jealousy.

Sheldon was also her best friend, and as much as she missed spending time with him as she did before she has to note that Sheldon now had a girlfriend, and his girlfriend was one of the sweetest women she had known, and that sweet women considered Penny her "bestie". She had to apologize to Amy by what had happened that night, and had to force Sheldon to apologize to Amy for having spoken her as he did, and the next day her priority would be these activities.

She got up from the couch and made her way too lazy to her room thinking about how she could force Sheldon to apologize to Amy, and the idea that came into her mind made her smile. She was going to fix everything tomorrow.

She went to bed and turned the lamp off. While closing her eyes it was impossible not to think of that list she made at that time in which she met her neighbors, and the new one she just made a few minutes ago, the result had not changed at this time.

Definitely Sheldon had won.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is the next chapter, the things are getting more interesting!

enjoy!

* * *

**Amy**

She arrived to her apartment a little more calmed , that hasn´t been a good day to leave her car, she was very tired, if only she had not decided to act like a lunatic and run away from Leonard, she could have asked him for a ride.

And that was not the only thing where she acted as a lunatic that night.

She dropped her purse down and went to the bathroom while lazily began to undress, turned on the shower and slipped into. She didn´t care about the temperature, it was too hot, but she didn´t mind; all she wanted was a shower and get to bed to leave behind the events of that day. When she closed her eyes and lift her head she couldn´t help thinking of the words of Sheldon few hours ago.

- Amy Farah Fowler this is enough! Would you please stop interfering in our game? Stay behind!

Not that Sheldon ever had spoken like that to her; she had learned to ignore his temper and his caustic comments. The real problem was how excited he behaved when he turned around to see Penny to inform their strategy for the next game, and not only that, also the the smug gaze and slight smiles, and also the way in which Penny belonged to his gestures. There was a history between these two, and Amy did not know how she should feel about that. Is just that Penny couldn´t deny it, Amy knew she really felt a great affection for Sheldon, an affection that she believed did not reach beyond the affection you can feel for a brother. But for some reason today it upset her.

She finished her shower and wrapped herself in a towel ... There were tears again...

- What the hell is happening to me?

She knew the reason for his anger that night, but she also refused to accept it completely. Two weeks ago, since Penny had ended her relationship with Leonard (again). Whenever Penny had free time she spent it with Sheldon. Sheldon even had not asked Amy to drive him to the Comic book store or to accompany him to the hairdresser, because Penny had go with him , and as much as Penny was his best friend, have her so close of her boyfriend was starting to bother .

But she knew that was not right.

Her phone started ringing, taking her out of her thoughts. Excited took it in her hands, with the faint hope that it was Penny or Sheldon. It was ironic that she was so enthusiastic to receive a call from the two people who were doing her suffer. Suffer?

But were neither Penny nor Sheldon, Leonard was.

- Hello?

- Amy, please tell me you're already home. You left me worried.

- You do not have to worry Leonard. I'm at home getting ready to sleep, the only thing missing is me shave my armpits, because tomorrow I will not have time to do it.

- Yeah, thanks for clearing that Amy Leonard said a little uncomfortable- continued talking

-Are you ok Amy?

-Leonard, I am really sorry about my immaturity show crying without knowing why in front of you, I repeat do not have to worry . Thank you very much.

-All right Amy, have a good night.

-Good night- Amy said before cutting the call.

She had to admit that although it was disappointing that it was not any of the people she expected to call her, was nice to talk with her friend Leonard. It was nice to have friends. Before meeting Sheldon she had not belonged to a social group beyond their coworkers, and had never felt comfortable with any of them. Her actual group of friends instead made her feels comfortable, and part of the group. And that led her to think, Penny was part of that group , not only was her friend , Penny was her " bestie" and was totally absurd that she was feeling uncomfortable with the relationship between Penny and Sheldon. It was great that her best friend and her boyfriend get along, right?

She dressed and dried her hair before getting into bed; she should fix what she had done that night. Tomorrow she was going to talk to Sheldon and Penny.

**Penny**

The alarm clock rang earlier than usual that day

- Seven a.m., what the hell was I thinking? - Penny protested loudly. Then she remembered. There was a major reason why she had decided to break the rule of "no earlier than eleven o'clock."

She stretched and changed, and didn´t care about breakfast. She left her apartment ready to fulfill her plan to make Sheldon to apologize to Amy, but when she went out and closed the door she saw Leonard out running so fast that he didn´t even notice Penny´s presence in the hallway, Penny could not help wondering what will be happening to her ex-boyfriend this time, but without much attention to the matter began to move across the hall. She did not mind on knocking, just opened stealthily, and was surprised to see the room empty at that hour Sheldon was usually eating breakfast. A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts from the bathroom...

-Leonard?!

It was Sheldon. Was in the bathroom and sounded distraught and very upset. Penny knew then why Leonard seemed to be running this morning, she had the intention of closing the door and escape, but a new even more anguished cry from the bathroom made her desist and start moving through the room to the bathroom with a combination of concern and reluctance while Sheldon cried again ...

-Leonard it hurts - Sheldon yelled this time , while his voice cracked in panic and pain , this time Penny really worried , and ran the last few steps to the bathroom, stopped at the door and hand on the knob spoke with a voice loud enough for Sheldon to hear.

- Sheldon dear I'm Penny, Leonard went out.

- Penny - Sheldon said with annoyance followed by a sound of pain, Penny imagined that the food of yesterday had fallen badly to Sheldon, and that was why he was having problems in the bathroom "what a girl!" she thought. Sheldon screamed again.

-Penny it hurts!

- What´s wrong darling? - Penny waited silently waiting to hear something too weird, but Sheldon's response took her by surprise...

- I slipped in the shower; I think Leonard decided to remove the adhesive duck without notifying me. As soon as I walked into the shower I slipped, I think I have a hemorrhage in the head and I cannot get up, my leg hurts...

Penny could not refrain herself from an act of pure instinct, she opened the door when she hear that her friend was in danger, nothing had prepared her for what she was going to see ...

To be continued…!


End file.
